This invention relates to a hand climber which is adapted for use with conventional type foot actuated tree climbing platforms of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111 and 3,955,645. These patents also show conventional type hand climber members. A tree climbing platform is also shown in the Ferguson et al U.S. patent application Ser. No. 762,243, filed Jan. 25, 1977.
As is well known in the art to which our invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in actuating hand climbers which are used with foot actuated tree climbing platforms due to the fact that they either consisted of metal frame members which were rigidly secured to each other or consisted of a forwardly projecting handle connected to a flexible strap or loop which surrounded the tree. Where rigid metal frame members are employed, oppositely disposed blade members engage the tree at the points of contact between the rigid blades and the tree whereby the blades cut into the tree to thus secure the hand climber in place. This not only makes the hand climber difficult to operate but also causes considerable damage to the tree. Where a flexible loop is carried by a forwardly extending handle member, it is difficult to move the loop to selected positions along the tree due to the fact that it is difficult to engage and then disengage such a loop about a tree by manipulating a forwardly extending handle bar. This handle bar projects toward the face of the user of the device whereby it is difficult for the user to pull his legs up along with the tree climbing platform. This is especially true in view of the fact that the hands of the user are grasping a bar which projects from the tree directly toward the user whereby the body of the user would have a tendency to move laterally or rock relatively to the adjacent side of the tree as the user supports himself and the tree climbing platform from the hand climber.